Shadows and Violets
by Cheesecake Superstar
Summary: Based off of the Four Swords manga, this story mainly follows Vio's life with Shadow. This is a yaoi, Vio x Shadow. If you don't like it, don't read it. That's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review with your opinions, too. I'd love to hear them!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So... With my temporary Internet, I leave you with a new story! It is entirely new, even to me, and I've not even got a plot in mind for this! It's just going to... develop as it goes, if you catch my drift. So... quick warning. This is a yaoi. If you don't like this sort of stuff, don't read it. I'm rrating it T because... Well... I don't know what this may include and there will be quite a bit of violence in here, but not too graphic. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter One

"So, guys, where are we headed to next?" Vio asked curiously. He may have been the smartest out of his counterparts, but he did like to make sure the others knew where they were going and that they weren't just roaming aimlessly around Hyrule.

"Um... I... Don't know..." Red sighed "Blue? Where are we going?"

"Seriously, Red?! I've told you, like seven times!" Blue yelled, causing Red to cower behind Vio in fright.

"Blue! Don't scare Red like that! You should know better!" Vio scolded his blue clad counterpart before turning to the red Link who was hiding behind him "Don't pay attention to Blue. You know he gets aggressive sometimes..."

Red cautiously walked back into view, being sure to stay close to Vio instead of near Blue and his aggressive tendencies. He definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry Blue, he knew that much from experience. As the four heroes walked on, both Red and Vio could hear Blue muttering profanities and they rolled their eyes.

Green, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to what had just happened, deciding to just keep walking and to not pay any attention. He'd learnt that the hard way... Definitely, he thought to himself, he'd rather ignore them than get involved. If he did, Blue wouldn't talk to anyone for about a week and Red would be too scared to stand anywhere near either Blue or Green.

"Green? Do you know where we're going?" Vio asked, snapping Green from his thoughts.

"I think the next place is... um..." Green quickly pulled out a map and checked it, his finger tapping the locations the four heroes had already been before settling on one point. "We're headed to Death Mountain further upstream."

"Wait, that one over there?" Vio asked, pointing to a mountain in the distance.

"Yeah, that's the one! See, it's the same one as the picture!" Green grinned, directing Vio's view to a small image on the map that Green was holding.

"But that mountain's getting smaller... I think we're going downstream instead, you know." Vio pointed out.

"No, we're not! We're on track, right Green? After all, you are our navigator." Blue smirked and Green clenched his fists.

"Of course we're on track. We just have to walk a bit further." Green snapped.

"Um... Green... I think Vio's right." Red stated. Green turned to face Red, a scowl on his face.

"As Blue said, I'm the navigator! Not you! I know where we're going!"

"Green, face it. You're leading us in the wrong direction." Blue pointed out and Green clenched his fists even tighter.

"Say. That. Again..." Green threatened through gritted teeth, losing his cool.

"You're. Leading. Us. In. The. Wrong. Direction." Blue repeated, enunciating each word.

That snapped Green. He lunged at Blue, sword at the ready, but Blue simply dodged with a sly smirk.

"Now, guys... You know what happens when you two fight. Just stop this now so no one gets hurt." Vio warned, Red clutching to his side "You're scaring Red."

The other two Links, however, ignored their violet clad counterpart and continued to fight. Both of them had discarded their swords a while back and had resorted to throwing punches at one another.

"Guys, stop it!" Red shouted, his voice breaking a little as he did so. He looked over at Vio, who just gave him an assuring smile that said 'don't worry, it'll be alright' before he noticed dark clouds beginning to roll over the sky eerily.

"Vio... Look at that..." Red whimpered slightly and Vio turned his head to look up at the oncoming blanket of clouds. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Red, but I do know that if Green and Blue don't stop fighting, we'll be on the receiving end of whatever it is that's up there... because I know that they aren't ordinary rainclouds..."

Vio seemed to appear calm to Red, but inside he was panicking. Whatever was up there would be trouble. Another boss for them to fight? A disease carried only by the particles making up those clouds? For once, this was something that Vio was completely unsure of and that worried him to the extent of almost having a nervous breakdown.

Blue and Green, however, continued to fight. By now, they had noticed the clouds looming threateningly in the sky, but they ignored them and began throwing punches at each other. They were completely oblivious to the fact that there was a waterfall up ahead and, ultimately, that they were about to walk off the cliff next to it.

"Guys!" Red shouted, stopping abruptly and startling the others. "There's no more land to walk on!"

"I say we go right." Green stated, walking off in that direction.

"Then I'm going left!" Blue retorted, turning and walking away.

"Vio... What do we do now?" Red asked.

"You follow Blue, I'll follow Green. I think you'll be better off with Blue rather than Green." Vio suggested and Red nodded before hastily running off in the same direction as Blue. Sighing, Vio turned and walked off in the same direction as Green, hoping that he wouldn't get lost.

"Blue! Hey! Wait for me!" Red called out once his blue clad counterpart was within earshot. Blue stopped and turned to face Red, a look of annoyance prominent in his expression.

"Vio sent you, didn't he?" Blue asked and Red looked away guiltily "I knew it. Fine, you can come with me. I'd rather you be here than face Green..." Blue rolled his eyes as Red grasped his hand and the two Links walked on...

Meanwhile, Vio was having a hard time trying to track down Green. The path he had taken was a difficult one to navigate and Green had the map with him.

"Why can't Green just keep his temper controlled?" Vio thought to himself, annoyed that his green counterpart had gone missing.

Before he knew it, however, the dark clouds that once seemed far away were upon him and Vio found himself being subjected to unconsciousness...

A.N: So... How did you like it? Leave a review with what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I've got good news~ My Internet is now getting connected on Friday! That's only two days away! I'll be able to update from the comfort of my own home! Whoo! I hope you enjoy and... I think I managed to get the page-break thingies, but I'm not sure. Can you tell me if they didn't work, please?

Chapter Two

Blinking his eyes open, Vio's first reaction was to look around. I'm doing so, he found himself in an unfamiliar room.

The cold, hard floor which Vio was lying upon was a jet black in colour. The darkness of the tiles would have put even a star-less night sky to shame. All of the furniture that Vio could see was either black or some shade of dark purple in colour. Contrasting entirely, however, to the darkness of the room were the walls; a prominent, crystal clean white against the blacks and purples of the rest of the room.

The gaze from Vio's blue-violet eyes rested on the figure asleep rather soundly on a deep purple chair in the far corner of the room. Vio gasped when his eyes settled on the figure's face- it was his copy, Shadow Link, who had been born from the Dark Mirror to imitate the appearance of Vio and his three counterparts.

What was he doing here? Vio thought to himself... and then his eyes widened in realisation.

Those dark clouds that separated Vio from the other Links, they must have been created and controlled by none other than Shadow himself.

Why Vio hasn't realised it earlier was beyond him and he was slightly annoyed at the fact that he had realised it too late... or was it too late?

"Blue... wake up..." Red whispered softly, nudging his blue clad counterpart in an attempt to wake him up. He knew all too well that Blue hated being woken up, but the two of them had to head out in order to find Vio and Green before it was too late...

"What do you want, Red?" Blue asked, groggy and annoyed.

"We need to go! Vio and Green could be in danger!" Red exclaimed, pulling Blue to his feet and starting to pack away both his and Blue's sleeping bags.

Just as Vio neared the closed door that was blocking his exit, he felt himself being turned around forcefully and pinned up against a wall by... wait, how did Shadow get up so quickly? It was scientifically impossible!

"Did you really think I was asleep, my dear Vio?" Shadow taunted "And here I thought you were meant to be the smartest. I guess even the smart ones can be thick at times."

Vio desperately wished to slap the smirk right off of Shadow's face, but fate wasn't agreeing on that. Shadow held both of Vio's hands in one of his own, a vice-like grip tightening around Vio's wrists, restricting any forms of movement. Slapping annoying shadows was definitely out of the question.

"What do you want with me?" Vio asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"I want to convince you, Vio, to join me. We could rule Hyrule together, you know."

"Never!" Vio protested, earning a harsh slap across the face from Shadow. The hand-shaped mark hurt even more due to the fact that Vio couldn't bring his hand up to it.

"I had a feeling you'd say that... Your little friends don't even care about you, you know."

"That's a lie!" Vio gasped "You're lying!"

"Oh, but I'm not lying... I'll just have to show you how much your friends simply don't care..." Shadow smirked, knowing that Vio would probably come up with a smart-ass remark to what he had said.

"Really? How do you impose you'll show me something like that?"

And... There was the remark...

Shadow didn't speak, he only waved his free hand and teleported himself and Vio to a small chamber that contained the Dark Mirror.

"Look in there. Then you'll see..."

Vio did as he was told and he watched the scene unfolding before him upon the surface of the mirror.

Blue, Red and Green were sitting innocently around a small campfire, getting ready to fall asleep for the night, incoherently conversing about all manners of topics.

All of a sudden, however, a subject change caught Vio's attention and he stared into the Mirror more intently.

"It's been days and we still haven't found Vio yet..." Red sighed.

Days? Vio wondered. Was that how long he had been unconscious for?

"He'll be fine, Red. I say we just give up looking for him. He should turn up eventually." Green stated, although Red still didn't look entirely convinced.

"Green's right, dare I say it." Blue added "Vio'll be just fine, trust me."

"Are you sure?" Red asked, his blue eyes gleaming with wariness. The other two Links simply nodded. "Alright then! I believe you! Vio will turn up eventually!" Red agreed with a cute grin.

The picture on the Dark Mirror faded and Vio felt his hand moving to touch the shiny surface which now only reflected an image of himself back at him.

"See?" Shadow began, walking up to Vio "They don't really care about you. They're giving up on finding you."

Vio remained motionless as Shadow spoke, taking in every weird, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Was it true? Did Vio's three counterparts really not care about him? Vio didn't want to believe it, but he had seen it with his own two eyes. Could it have possibly been fake? The violet clad Link highly doubted it.

"So... Will you join me, Vio? You will, after all, be better off here." Shadow stated, interrupting Vio's thoughts.

"I..." Vio hesitated, thinking it over. He had to admit, staying with Shadow seemed a lot better than running back to the three friends that didn't even want to search for him anymore. "I'll join you, Shadow..."

A.N: So... Did ya like it? Leave a review with what you think! Oh, and don't forget to let me know if the page breaks worked! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: So... After suffering from a few days worth of writer's block, I'm back with the next chapter! Writer's block really sucks, just gonna add that in... enjoy!

Chapter Three

A few days later, Vio was pacing back and forth across his new room, wearing down the net black tiles.

He was anxiously waiting for Shadow to return. Not because he missed the mirror-born Link, but because the Hinoxes that guarded Vio's room creeped him out... a lot. The purple clad Link always became unnerved around Hinoxes for some reason, even when he had his counterparts with him, and it wasn't helping whatsoever being stuck in a room guarded by them all on his own.

Vio didn't even understand why Shadow had to leave in the first place! All he got was a brief "I have some business to attend to" before being left alone. What business? Surely it couldn't have taken the several hours that it had so far just for some 'business', could it?

Another hour, Vio thought to himself, and he'd murder those Hinoxes... Just to feel safer...

Ten minutes turned into thirty which, in turn, became fifty. It had been exactly seven hours and fifty minutes since Vio had first been left to fend for himself in a room guarded by his only real fear. Only ten more minutes had to pass before Vio would have to resort to kicking some Hinox heinie. (A.N: Did I spell that right?)

When there was only one more minute left, Vio began preparing to kill the Hinoxes that guarded his room when...

"And what do you think you're doing?" A voice, with a tone not unlike that of a mother scolding her misbehaving child, sounded out and Vio turned around sharply to face its owner.

Standing there was Shadow and, Vio had to admit, he looked pretty rough- almost as if he had been in a fight.

All the bottom of his pitch black tunic was frayed, several small cuts and bruises scattered any and every patch of visible skin, his deep purple hair was extremely messy (even more so than usual, Vio noted) and, all in all, I'd be had been in a fight, it looked very much like he had lost.

"I... I wasn't doing anything!" Vio panicked, quickly dropping his four sword and kicking it under his bed.

"Oh really?" Shadow asked, smirking. "Why would you lie so obviously?"

Vio began to panic even more, trying to come up with a logical way to solve the situation he was currently in. So far, his mind was blank.

"You..." Shadow continued, smirk still present "Were trying to escape, weren't you? I thought you wanted to be here, Vio."

"I wasn't trying to escape! I was about to get rid of all the Hinoxes outside because they creep me the hell out!" Vio protested, speaking the truth, but Shadow wasn't buying it.

"Why don't I believe you, Vio?" The black clad Link asked, his smirk dropping and his expression suddenly turning very serious. Shadow tapped his foot on the tiled floor impatiently as Vio hesitated to answer.

"I... I'm telling the truth." Vio muttered.

"Don't lie to me!" Shadow yelled, causing Vio to flinch a little from shock.

"I'm not lying!" Vio argued, feeling a little braver. Well, he had a quarter of the Triforce of Courage; he had to be brave sometime.

Shadow walked towards Vio, succeeding in backing the purple clad boy into a wall, before closing the gap between them so that Shadow's face was mere centimetres away from the other's.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Vio? Don't lie to me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Shadow?" Vio retorted, mimicking Shadow "I'm telling the truth."

At that, Shadow decided that he'd had enough of his current argument against Vio. He'd already been in one fight today, he didn't particularly want to get into another. Especially not with Vio.

Not because he cared for Vio or anything, Goddesses no, Shadow just knew that he had the potential to kill the boy he so desperately needed for his plans and he didn't want that to happen. A dead Vio was of no use to him.

Instead, Shadow rather stupidly did the very first thing that dared to pop into his head. He kissed Vio.

Vio's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the action. He wasn't sure whether to be scared, confused or somewhat happy.

'Wait... Happy?' Vio thought to himself 'Why in hell would I be feeling happy right now?! That bastard is violating me!'

'Maybe it's because you like it...' a voice answered from deep within Vio's subconscious. 'You like it, but you don't want to admit it... because you're scared.'

'Scared? I'm not scared of anything!' Vio retaliated at the other voice as Shadow pulled away and looked at Vio almost expectantly.

Instantly, the purple clad blond averted his gaze away from Shadow and towards a suddenly interesting moth at the other side of the room.

Shadow followed Vio's gaze and, with a click of his fingers, the poor moth hit the ground with a lifeless thud. No more distractions remained in the room after that.

'What am I going to do now?' Vio thought, distraught slightly.

'Just tell him how you feel about him.' The voice from before echoed around Vio's mind.

'But I don't feel anything for him!' Vio protested, though he was beginning to doubt himself.

Without waiting for the voice in his head to respond, Vio grabbed the front of Shadow's tunic and pulled said boy in for another kiss.

This time, it was Shadow's turn to be shocked by Vio's sudden action. He recovered rather quickly, though, wrapping his arms firmly around Vio's waist and tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss as their lips moved together in sync, making sure Vio was pressed flush against his chest. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as if they were interlocking puzzle pieces.

Vio broke the kiss first, mainly to gasp for air, panting heavily due to oxygen deprivation.

'What the hell was that?!' Vio thought, this time giving the other voice in his mind time to answer.

'You're in love. It's as simple as that.'

A.N: Let the yaoi begin! Haha, please leave a review with what you think! Please... The review button is beckoning you... All you have to do is press it... press it... Haha, Cheesecake Superstar out!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: 5 days until my birthday! I'm gonna treat you guys with the newest chapter of Shadows and Violets! Enjoy~

Chapter Four

Love? Was Vio really in love with his mirror-born shadow? He wasn't completely sure, but he knew that Shadow definitely had strong feelings for him. The sharp shooting pains in his back guaranteed that as Vio awoke to them the next morning. Vio had no idea how a harmless kiss could possibly lead to something so... rough.

'Well, walking's out of the question today...' Vio thought to himself as he tried (and failed) to stand up, falling back down on the bed with every attempt.

Giving up his attempts to stand, Vio laid back down on the bed and glanced over at the sleeping figure of Shadow beside him. Vio stayed like that for a few minutes before Shadow's eyes fluttered open.

"Best wake up sight ever..." Shadow sighed contentedly, slyly kissing Vio's cheek.

"Good morning to you, too." Vio smiled, blushing slightly at Shadow's affection, kissing Shadow on the cheek in return.

"Do you think you can walk, Vio?" Shadow asked, already fully aware of what Vio's answer would be.

"What do you think, genius?" Vio retorted and Shadow let out a small chuckle. That was definitely the sort of smart ass remark that Shadow expected.

"I'll take that as a no." Shadow replied "Guess I'll just have to carry you around all day, then."

Before Vio could process what was going on, Shadow had jumped up from the bed and scooped Vio up in his arms. This earned a shocked squeak from the purple Link.

"What in the name of the Three do you think you're doing, Shadow? Put me down!" Vio protested, but the black clad Link simply smirked.

"You said you couldn't walk, so I'm carrying you. I'm not that heartless."

Shadow thought he heard something along the lines of "I beg to differ, bipolar bastard..." from Vio, but he ignored it and made his way down to the grand dining room where breakfast was set up for two.

Rather quickly, Shadow placed Vio upon one day before sitting in the opposite chair himself.

"You're crazy, Shadow." Vio stated after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I know." Shadow replied, as if the topic of conversation was completely normal. "It's an occupational hazard."

"Wait... What occupation could possibly involve insanity?" Vio asked. He wasn't used to having to make his brain work so early in the morning; he and the other Links usually set off so much later than this.

"Mine, though there's no way I'm telling you what it is." Shadow said as if he and Vio were talking about something as ordinary as the weather.

'First he's bipolar... Now he's also insane? What in the name of the Three have I gotten myself into?' Vio thought to himself, surprised when the other voice in his head didn't respond. It was probably still asleep, just like Vio wanted to be right now.

"Vio..." Shadow began, snapping the blond out of his thoughts "Your food's getting cold. I know I'm irresistible, but there's no need to stare at me like that."

Vio blinked a few times, realising he hadn't done so throughout his thoughts, before rapidly averting his gaze to the food set out in front of him.

Two cucco eggs were placed neatly on a plate with some fresh bacon. It may have not been that much in retrospect, but Vio hadn't eaten any decent food at all on his journey- Red's cooking was a lot worse than it looked- and the only edible food he'd managed to have was that which he had been given since first choosing to stay with Shadow.

As if on cue, Vio's stomach rumbled in protest and the blond realised that he actually hadn't eaten dinner the night before due to certain... circumstances.

The blue eyed blond hastily began to eat until no food was left on his plate and he no longer felt hungry. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle as the boy ate.

"What's so funny?" Vio asked, swallowing the final bite of his food.

"You." Shadow stated plainly "You look as if you haven't eaten in ages."

"Well it's not my fault that I missed out on dinner last night because someone got a bit 'hands on' and made me miss it." Vio retorted "To be honest, I actually haven't eaten since this time yesterday." (A.N: This scene is a few months after Chapter Three!)

"It's not my fault you're so... irresistible." Shadow smirked.

"I guess not." Vio said, flirtation prominent in his tone "But, next time, think before you jump me. At least let me have food first."

"I can't promise that, Vio~" Shadow teased.

"You better, or else." Vio threatened jokingly, successfully making Shadow laugh.

"You're so cute when you make empty threats, Vio." Shadow noted, genuinely smiling for what Vio thought might have been the very first time. "Keep it up and I might accidentally jump you again."

"Not a chance, Shadow." Vio said, chuckling.

A.N: This, people, is the rubbish that my mind comes up with when I have writer's block...

Red is awesome! I'm not dissing him when I say he can't cook! It's

Vio's opinion, not mine!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hello, guys! I'm so excited! My birthday is tomorrow! Cos I'm so happy, here's the next chapter of Shadows and Violets! It's the longest chapter I've written so far with 1,129 words! Also, I'm introducing OCs into the story. Enjoy~

Chapter Five

Shadow had, yet again, left in the morning for an unknown job. Vio intended to find out for himself where his lover had been sneaking off to every morning.

Following at quite a distance away, Vio was led to a large, castle like building off to the southernmost part of Hyrule. Why in the name of the Three would Shadow be sneaking off to such a place? Unless... He was meeting someone there...

Vio's thoughts were confirmed when Shadow knocked on the castle's door and a young female, no older than eighteen years of age, opened the door with a wide smile.

"Master Shadow!" The girl exclaimed "My mistress has been expecting you!"

'That girl's obviously just a common maid.' Vio concluded. 'There's more interest as to who this mistress is.'

"Of course she has." Shadow replied plainly "The meeting was scheduled for today, after all."

'Meeting?' Vio wondered 'What kind of a meeting?'

"Of course! Come on in, Master Shadow!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Layla? I don't like being called 'Master'. It makes me sound like Vaati." Shadow corrected the teen, who bowed her head before leading Shadow inside the castle.

Vio managed to sneak inside the building and duck behind one of the intricate marbleb statues in the hallway before the grand double doors slammed shut, making the purple clad Link jump in surprise.

Shadow was walking up a tall spiral staircase that stretched upwards several feet when Vio noticed something clutched tightly in his his right hand. It looked like a package of sorts. Vio was curious as to what it was, but he didn't dare get any closer to get a better look in case he was seen.

Just then, however, a voice caused Vio to jump.

"Who are you?"

Vio turned to face the source of the voice and came face to face with the teen from before. Upon closer inspection, not that Vio was checking her out or anything, the purple clad Link could see that the teen's brunette hair was slightly curled where it ended just below her shoulders and that her eyes were a dazzling shade of sapphire blue.

"I... I... my name's Vio." The blond smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Shadow." Vio said, not lying, but not telling the truth, either. He was here with Shadow, but said Link wasn't exactly aware of it.

"Are you sure? How do I know you aren't just lying?" The brunette asked warily.

"Shadow's favourite colour is black and his favourite food is roast cucco. Now do you believe me?"

"Hm..." the blue eyed brunette hesitated "I don't know... Not that many people know Shadow so I guess I trust you."

"Thank you. Now, can I have the honour of knowing who you are, miss?"

"My name is Layla. As you can tell, I work for the mistress of this house. She's called Bryony. Master Shadow visits almost every day with gifts for the mistress from Master Vaati." The brunette explained "Apparently the two are bound together in some way, but I don't think it's true."

"Oh, really?" Vio asked, suddenly very curious with what Layla had to say.

"Yes, really. Master Vaati only ever visits when something really important is happening, though. He's hardly ever here and he always sends Master Shadow over to give Mistress Bryony an assortment of gifts."

'So... Vaati sends Shadow over here every day to give stuff to the lover he can't be bothered to visit himself? That's kinda out of order. Surely if the two are together, they should see each other more often?' Vio right to himself.

"Anyway..." Layla continued "I shouldn't even be telling you this stuff. I guess I just get carried away sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for telling me, Layla." Vio smiled kindly.

"You're welcome!" The brunette grinned before running off somewhere, leaving Vio on his own.

'Well, I found out what I needed to.' Vio thought to himself proudly 'I might as well just head...'

Vio was cut off from his thoughts at that moment by a voice.

"Vio? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, his tone a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I... I..." Vio stuttered, suddenly unable to speak and frozen to the spot. Shadow walked before stopping just in front of Vio, facing said Link, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Vio." Shadow repeated, a little more sternly "What are you doing here?"

"I..." the blond hesitated before taking a deep breath and recounting everything all at once.

"So... You followed me here because you wanted to know what I was up to?" Shadow clarified "You could have just asked me, idiot."

'And... there's the reaction I totally didn't expect...' Vio thought, rather shocked. 'Goddesses, I really am an idiot...'

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd tell me." Vio muttered truthfully.

"Goddesses, Vio." Shadow sighed, wrapping his arms around Vio in a comforting hug that surprised the purple Link. "You can ask me anything, I'll always tell you. Even if it puts my life at risk in the process."

'Wow...' Vio thought 'He really does care...'

Hesitantly at first, Vio returned the hug before sighing contentedly. He wished he could have stayed like that in Shadow's arms forever, but he knew the two of them had to return home first.

Timeskip- A few hours later

"So..." Vio began, breaking the silence that had hung between himself and Shadow since they had returned home. "What were you giving to miss Bryony?"

"A letter from Vaati requesting that Bryony's maid, Layla, should be taken here to work. Vaati took quite a liking to her when he last visited." Shadow explained "No doubt he's planning to seduce the poor girl, though."

Vio was happy that he'd be able to see the brunette again- she seemed like she'd be a good friend- but at the same time he hoped Shadow's thought wasn't true."

Timeskip- A few weeks later

Vio was walking rather aimlessly round the castle when Layla came running up to him like she usually did each morning.

"Hi! Fancy seeing you here, stranger!" She grinned.

Just then, rather suddenly, Vio noticed small bruise-like marks at the base of Layla's neck. How could she have possibly gotten them? She'd only just walked away from... Vaati's room...

'Goddesses...' Vio thought to himself 'Vaati really can't help himself when it comes to girls, can he? Shadow was right...'

"Hi, Layla!" Vio smiled "How're you finding life here at the Palace?"

"It's certainly a change from what I'm used to, but I love it here!" Layla exclaimed cheerfully "Anyway, I must be off. Bye, Vio!"

"Bye..." Vio replied, though it wasn't heard as the ecstatic brunette had already run off.

'I wonder if miss Bryony knows about this... or if Shadow does.'

A.N: I know, I know... I crammed a lot into this chapter...And I've introduced OCs... Guilty as charged. I only own Bryony, though. Layla belongs to my good friend, known on here as thebeautifulvaati. Anyway, Cheesecake Superstar out!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: So... This was meant to be up last Wednesday so it was up at the same time as my birthday, but I failed to write the chapter... Anyway, enjoy the six day late update to the story!

Chapter Six

Vio woke up a few mornings later to the blissful smell of food wafting through to his nose and delighting his senses.

Balanced rather precariously on Vio's bedside table was a tray of breakfast and, on the other side of the room, Shadow sat on a wooden chair with a proud smile prominent in his expression as he watched Vio stare at his breakfast in awe.

"Good morning, Vio. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Shadow, I really appreciate it." Vio smiled in return.

^Meanwhile, with Red and Blue^

"Happy birthday, Blue! Today marks exactly one year since we became four people and set off on our journey!" Red chirped, waking up the half asleep blue clad Link.

"Yeah, whatever." Blue mumbled, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he and Red walked

"It's a shame that Green and Vio aren't here, though... It's our birthday and they're missing..." Red sighed "I wish we could find at least one of them..."

"Who knows? Maybe you will! Maybe you already have..." Sounded a voice from behind Red and Blue.

The two Links turned around quickly, only to be faced by...

"Green! It's really you!" Red exclaimed delightedly, immediately hugging his green clad counterpart.

"Of course it's me! Who else would I be?" Green chuckled, though Blue found it very suspicious...

^Back with Vio... Timeskip to the afternoon^

After a morning of relaxation and a surprising lay in until 10:30am, Vio found himself wandering through the rather deserted halls of the Palace of Winds when he was attacked from behind by a friendly hug.

Vio, knowing that Shadow's hugs were always a lot tighter, easily deduced that Layla was the one hugging him.

His assumptions proved to be correct as the aforementioned female let go and moved to face him.

"Happy birthday, Vio!" Layla grinned, as hyper as ever.

"Thanks, Layla." Vio smiled back.

"Oh! Here, this is for you!" Layla exclaimed, handing Vio a small package.

Unwrapping the gift with care, so as not to damage the item inside, Vio found an intricately patterned gemstone. Streaks of blue, red, green and purple overlapped and swirled around eachother and a prominent jet black band round the centre.

"Wow... Where did you get this?" Vio asked in amazement.

"It was lying around mistress Bryony's mansion. I talked to her about it and she let me have it, but I looked at it the other day and thought of you." Layla explained.

Vio smiled at this. Layla had no clue just how much that stone actually was like him.

The blue, green and red represented his three counterparts, the purple represented himself and the black band represented Shadow.

"Thank you so much, Layla!" Vio exclaimed, hugging Layla in thanks, totally unaware that Shadow was watching from a far corner before he disappeared.

Looking back at Layla, Vio noticed more love bites at the base of Layla's neck.

'This is really getting out of hand...' Vio thought to himself.

'Of course it is.' Replied another voice in Vio's head, a voice that hadn't spoken up for just over a month. 'You need to tell someone; Shadow at least.'

'I know... But she's my friend...'

'So?! Shadow's your lover! Just tell him not to tell anyone else if you do tell him, which you should!' The other voice pointed out.

'Damned conscience... always has to be right, doesn't it?'

Vio hadn't realised that, in the time during his conversation with his conscience, Layla had said goodbye and left. Deciding to go and talk to Shadow, Vio also then headed off.

Walking in to their shared room, Vio noticed Shadow curled up on the oversized windowsill, gazing out of the window and looking as if he had been crying.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Vio asked, walking up to Shadow and perching at the opposite end of the windowsill.

"I'm fine." Shadow muttered "Don't worry about it."

"Shadow. I know something's on your mind. You can tell me, you know..." Vio persisted

"I said it's nothing. Can't you just drop it already?" Shadow snapped.

"Fine. Forget I said anything. I do have something to tell you, though."

"What?"

"It's about Layla." Vio began after a few moments of hesitation.

"I don't want to hear it." Shadow said, turning away from the blond.

"What? Why?" Vio asked.

"Because I already know. I saw how cosy the two of you looked together just now. How could you, Vio?"

"Wait... What?" Vio exclaimed, confusion overwhelming his senses now.

"Don't act so oblivious. I saw the two of you hugging and Layla had love bites on her neck. Who else could she have gotten them from?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Vaati, the idiot that's playing her?" Vio argued, stating the truth "She's with him! Besides, Shadow, I love you! No one else!"

Shadow was dumbstruck at that. He had never heard the blond say that he loved him before now...

"I... you're not lying, are you?"

"No, Shadow. I'd never dream of being with anyone else, especially not a girl, other than you. I'm sorry it took until now for me to clarify that."

The second Vio finished speaking, Shadow had stood up, placed Vio down on the ground and backed the purple clad Link into a wall before kissing him. The kiss wasn't filled with lust like it usually was between the two, but instead it was slow and romantic; a true symbol of the two's love for each other.

A.N: Oh my goddesses! How cute was that?! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to review with what you think. Also, PM me if you have any ideas as to how I can continue this story cos I really have no clue... Oh, and check out my deviantART! I'm called Cheesecake-Superstar on there! Anyway, Cheesecake Superstar out!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: It's been ages since I last updated this! I'm so sorry, guys! I've been trying to search for the notebook that I write each chapter in, but I couldn't find it! I gave up the search eventually and here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

^a few months later...^

Shadow had left in the morning to visit Miss Bryony again, Vio knew he must have. There was no other explanation to him not being there. Even Layla had said that was where he was.

Vio still couldn't help but feel suspicious, though.

It had been weeks, nearly months, since Shadow last had to visit her, so why now all of a sudden? Confusion quickly plagued Vio's mind like a bad migraine, though he was still determined to figure out the answer to this puzzle.

He quickly set off for Bryony's mansion, not bothering to tell anyone where he was going.

Vio was determined to get to the bottom of this, even if it was meaningless.

^Shadow's Point of View^

I entered the mansion, following Bryony's old butler through the grand halls.

"What brings you here today, Master Shadow?" The butler asked, turning to face me, his dull eyes somewhat lighting up. "You haven't visited the mistress in almost three months now."

That stumped me. I didn't actually know why I was here. Vaati hadn't sent me- he was far too busy with that brunette maid, Layla- and there was no real reason. I guess I just... wanted to come here. I was used to seeing Bryony most mornings, I guess I could even call her a friend. She was arrogant, but she did have a kind and gentle side to her.

"I just wanted to visit, Dev." I stated, for once using the butler's real name as he had corrected me to do so many times in the past.

"You used my name, I'm flattered." The butler, Dev, smiled. It was a genuine smile, as if the use of his real name had lightened his day. It was quite sweet... sickeningly so.

We stopped outside Bryony's chambers and I, like always, was told to wait whilst my arrival was put to Bryony's attention.

"You can go in, now. Just be careful, she doesn't feel too good."

Walking in, I expected things not to be all that bad. Instead, I was rather shocked by Bryony's condition.

She was lying back on the bed, pillows propping her head up, looking like death warmed up. She looked dreadful.

"Bryony! What's happened to you?" I exclaimed, rushing to my friend's side.

^End Shadow's Point of View^

Vio got to the front door of Bryony's mansion before slamming the heavy iron knocker against the door.

An old butler wearing a worn, black tuxedo came to the door and opened it.

"And you are?" He asked, his voice hinting a British accent.

"I'm Vio. My... friend, Shadow, came here a little while ago." Vio explained, feeling too embarrassed to reveal his relationship with Shadow to this stranger.

"Ah, of course. Come in."

As he walked in, Vio couldn't help but take in the sight of the mansion. He never had the chance to do so before, seeing as he was more intent on spying on Shadow back then, so he wanted to take in everything.

The walls were a golden-cream in colour and the floor was a vibrant variety of golds and reds. Large paintings, mainly portraits, hung on the walls, giving the place a bit of character. A rather odd stain was on one of the grand oak tables, looking like an alcohol spillage of sorts. Vio couldn't help but chuckle at how such a peculiar stain couldn't be easily removed.

"Is something funny, Sir?" The butler asked.

"No, there's nothing funny." Vio muttered.

After a while, Vio reached Bryony's chambers and he was asked to wait while his arrival was put to Bryony's attention.

^Shadow's Point of View^

"Vio? What's he doing here?" I exclaimed, taken aback.

"He didn't say, sir."

"Well, let him in. I'd like to finally see the man that Shadow talks so much about." Bryony stated and I sighed.

Vio walked into the room and I immediately beckoned him over to sit beside me.

"So, you're who my darling friend is so fond of? I can see why you like him, Shadow. He's quite the looker." Bryony chuckled lightly.

"And he's mine." I snapped, snaking my arm around Vio's tiny waist to prove my point. Vio blushed at my actions, but I didn't care.

"Shadow, I'd never steal him from you. He just has to watch out if he comes here alone at all." Bryony teased, though I glared at her all the same.

"Well, we better leave. It was nice seeing you, Bryony. I hope you feel better soon." I said, standing up to leave. Vio followed suit and I left without saying another word.

^End Shadow's Point of View^

As soon as Vio and Shadow arrived back home, Shadow pinned Vio up to a wall.

"Why the hell did you go to the mansion today?" He growled, making Vio flinch uncomfortably.

"I wanted to know where you were going. I was worried." Vio stated, trying not to act as scared as he really was.

"You could have just asked me when I came back. I wasn't planning to be gone for too long." Shadow snapped, letting Vio go before turning away from him.

"Well, when people get worried, they usually don't want to wait! I had no clue why you were going there! For all I knew, you could have been cheating on me!" Vio yelled, tears spiking his eyes.

Shadow quickly pinned Vio to the wall again, their faces mere centimetres away, his breath ghosting on Vio's neck.

"And why would I ever cheat on you?" He asked, expecting more of an answer than what he got.

"I... I don't know! It was just..." Vio didn't get the chance to say anything else as Shadow had closed the distance between their lips.

Vio turned his head to one side in order to break the kiss as he gasped for breath.

"I would never cheat on you, Vio. Never." Shadow stated, wrapping his arms around Vio in a warm embrace. "Don't forget that."

"I won't." Vio muttered, leaning his head on Shadow's chest as the two stood embracing for what seemed like an eternity.

Though all good things had to come to an end...

The cry of an injured woman echoed through the halls and Vio leapt backwards in shock.

Who could it have been? How did it happen?

Questions flooded Vio's mind as both he and Shadow ran to the source of the cry. Vio gasped softly as he saw who it was. Layla was laying on the floor in a collapsed heap, a large spear lodged in her abdomen...

A.N: So... I leave you at a cliffhanger! What could possibly have happened? Tune in next time to find out! I'm kidding, this isn't a television show. Well, please review what what you think! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: And... Here is the new chapter! There's a bit of swearing at the end, but enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Layla had been injured. She had been injured and no one was even there to stop it happening. Who could have done such a thing?

Vio was furious. Nobody hurt one of his friends and got away with it.

"Is she going to live?" Vio asked, panicking slightly.

"She'll be fine. The damage isn't as bad as I thought." Shadow muttered.

Much to Vio's surprise, it turned out that Shadow knew various skills that only a highly professional doctor should know so they decided to just let Shadow tend to Layla rather than a doctor they wouldn't know.

"Whoever did this will pay..." Vio vowed, clenching his fists tightly.

"Trust me, Vio, they will." Shadow assured the blond and he seemed to relax a little more.

"Who could have done something like this? No one in the palace even owns a spear, let alone knows how to effectively use one!"

"I don't know, but I do know that we'll find them."

At that, Vio got to his feet. "I'm going to investigate the scene of the accident." He stated before walking out of the room.

Once he got to where the tragic incident occurred, he knelt down to the small patch of blood that stained the floor there.

"This is it." He muttered, tracing the outline of the stain. "And the criminal will always return to the scene of a crime. All that's left to do now is wait..."

And wait he did. Vio waited for what seemed to him like forever, though in reality it was only a matter of minutes, until a figure hidden in the shadows began to stir and come out into the open.

On first impressions, this stranger seemed only to be a teenager. He must have been seventeen at the oldest. Though, when he edged closer, it was clear to see that his eyes held the wisdom of someone much older, thirty at most. He had shoulder-length brown hair and light blue eyes, though those eyes seemed void of many human emotions. Clutched tightly in his right hand was a dagger and, in his left, a small gold charm hung from a thin chain wrapped around his fingers. The stranger was garbed in a long black cloak that concealed any other clothes from view. The hood on his cloak was down and the fabric of it hung loosely round the back of his neck, showing the stranger's face.

"Who are you?" Vio asked, standing up and facing the stranger.

"That... is none of your business. Pray tell, where is the girl?"

"I won't tell you anything! Who are you?" Vio persisted.

"If you do not reveal the girl's location, I will not reveal my identity. Simple as." The brunette stranger stated nonchalantly.

"Tell me who the hell you are and then I might consider telling you where she is." Vio said, attempting to bargain with the stranger. It was a risky move, both men in the room knew it, but Vio was willing to take risks if it meant he was closer to finding who injured his friend.

"I see that I will not be able to reason with you. So be it. My name is Staegl." The brunette said.

"Well, it's not so nice to meet you, Staegl. What business do you have with my friend?" Vio asked.

"And why would I tell you that?" Staegl asked, the grip on his dagger tightening as he slid the gold chain into his pocket.

"Because you should value your life. If you don't, by all means don't tell me. If you do, however, I suggest you say now." Vio threatened, trying his best to sound intimidating.

Staegl simply advanced on Vio, readying his dagger for a strike.

"I don't think that would be wise. I could kill you in the blink of an eye and you wouldn't even realise it."

"You wouldn't dare!" Vio choked out. He had changed from being intimidating to being intimidated in mere seconds.

"Oh, I would. Now, tell me, where is the girl?" Staegl repeated his earlier question, but Vio wouldn't give in so easily.

"I'll never tell you!" Vio snapped, backing away and drawing his Four Sword.

"Don't be so foolish. Only a coward would draw their sword at a time like this." Staegl scolded almost teasingly.

"Shut up! I'm no coward, you bastard!" Vio yelled, gripping his sword more tightly.

"Oh, denial? Heh. You know, you're lucky I haven't killed you yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I was planning to kill you from the start. My boss wants the four Links' heads on spikes, so the four Links' heads shall be on spikes!" Staegl cackled maniacally, making Vio shiver in fear. Who in the world could hate Vio and his counterparts so much that they'd hire someone to kill them?

"Not if I can help it, bastard!" A voice called out tauntingly. Vio couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the voice.

The voice was quickly followed by the swift appearance of Shadow, who immediately charged at Staegl with the intent to gravely injure or even kill.

'Killing would be better than just injuring...' Shadow thought, smiling sadistically.

Within an instant, Staegl had been floored and was gasping for breath.

"You little bitch." He spat, aiming his profanities directly at Vio. "You can't even fight for yourself! Have to send in your bodyguard to save the day? Pathetic."

"I think you'll be wanting this back, bastard." Shadow snapped, taking the spear that was still lodged in the ground from when it was first used and throwing it in the direction of Staegl. Said brunette simply picked it off of the ground and used it as a support to clamber to his feet.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me... I'll kill you and your pathetic excuse for a defender!" Staegl threatened before sprinting off.

Vio attempted to run after him, but Shadow grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"It's not worth it. You did enough by staying alive."

"Fine." Vio muttered. "How did you get here so quickly? I thought you were with Layla?"

"Let's just say I can tell when you're in danger. That's all you need to know."

A.N: Ta-da! We found out who injured Layla! Well, Shadow found out... but how did he know? Find out soon! Please leave a review! Cheesecake Superstar out!


End file.
